1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a ground meat analog from tofu.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process called "Extrusion Cooking Process" is known as a process for making ground meat analog from soybeans. This process comprises the following steps: preparing a mixture of defatted soybean meal, soy protein concentrate and soy protein isolate; moistening the mixture, blending the mixture at high temperature and pressure into a half molten state having a homogeneous states; and extruding semi-molten blend through an ori-fice of a die into the atmosphere of normal temperature and pressure. According to this method, the blend con-tinuously expands to permit a rapid evaporation of the water content thereof so that a porous texture resembling that of ground meat is obtained. The product is further chopped, dried, and size classified and is usually sold in the form of dried granules called as textured soy protein. In use, the above mentioned granules are moisten-ed with water and substituted for a part of the ground meat used in various foods such as humburgers, meat balls and the like. This dry textured soybean protein, however, has a dislike taste because it undergoes the heat treatment of high temperature during processing. For this reason, only a small amount of the said soybean protein can be used as a substitute for the ground meat.